


Day Five

by AwatereJones



Series: Kaboom Verse [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Bombs, Comedy, Doomsday, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So they have refueled and settled there at Balmoral but Ianto is antsy to get some flight time in.  Do they stay or do they go?  Can Torchhwood really become a planetary defender?  Day five of a new world.





	1. 5.20am

Ianto was awake.

He couldn't settle again for the life of him and he finally slid from the bed and hobbled to the loo to relieve himself hoping this was the reason for his waking.

Mainframe was quietly working in the background and as he passed a PDA he hooked it up to check, pleased to find everything still OK air wise. He knew the quality this far from the blasts was likely to stay at miniscule and harmless levels but it was another thing niggling. That done he shuffled back to the bed and looked down at the handsome man in repose.

Doesn't sleep my arse.

Jack was naked...of course...breathing deeply as he lay on his side and as Ianto watched Jack rolled to seek him, his back now exposed as he settled in the warm spot. After a few moments Ianto pulled the covers over him and moved to a chair, pulling on the big fluffy robe her majesty had gifted him with open affection and then he settled in said chair with the PDA.

The world outside the vessel was asleep, night on the moors.

Ianto still couldn't settle and he knew Jack needed the sleep he was currently enjoying so he hooked the cane from by the chair and moved quietly through the vessel to the doors, out into the night.

It was a balmy night, a fine mist curling around his bare feet as he padded across the grass and he stopped as he saw a huge hulking thing ahead, then his heart stopped as it turned it's majestic head to regard him.

A sixteen pointer ...magnificent.

The huge stag looked at the human with a stick and felt no danger and seemed to know it was not a gun in his hand as he leaned in to scent the air around them both.

"They are all abed" Ianto said softly, "Just you and I in this realm Old Father"

The stag seemed to consider and then raised its head to look out over the female that was grazing nearby, a little fawn leaping in the moonlight. Another doe further along was standing watching them as she chewed thoughtfully.

Ianto saw a lawn setting and eased into the chair to watch the family graze, content with their safety as they slowly meandered along.

It was beautiful.

All the stress and worries seemed to ease as Ianto watched them. They brought clarity to his addled brain.

It didn't matter where they went or what they did or did not have to do.

They were together.

A family.

They would endure.

"Yan?" Jack's voce was soft and Ianto didn't jump, telling him Ianto had known he was approaching long before the deer spooked and moved off.

"Come sit with me, they'll return" Ianto said softly, "A nice clover patch that is too good to walk away from."

Jack hooked Ianto's hand as he took a chair next to him and they watched the little family creep back into the grounds to enjoy the well kept gardens.

"You OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed softly, "Too much in the brain box. I needed to let it go for a bit. I'm OK Cariad, needed clarity of thought. We are looking at things as our problem when they are not. Unit are onto it, the military are onto it. They don't need us to go tramping over everything with big boots."

"So what did you decide?" Jack settled back.

"Let them do the hard yards. If they need help with transport then by all means we can help but they can fuck off if they think this is our rodeo. We have a ship to attune to, those that want to stay as crew must understand that means dropping that red cap at their feet. We move forward as Torchwood, always as Torchwood. Her Majesty's Team."

"Agreed" Jack smiled softly as Ianto became more assertive.

"Also...this is where anyone can get off" Ianto turned to face him and Jack felt something shift in the air, he realised with a start Ianto was somehow challenging him.

"OK" Jack said slowly.

"If anyone wants to leave, we accept it, right?" Ianto's face was solemn in the moonlight and although it was a warm night Jack felt goose-bumps in the open show of defiance.

"If anyone wants to step off, I will hold out my hand to steady them" Jack croaked out and he saw something shift behind Ianto's eyes, relief?

"Good" Ianto settled back and hooked Jack's hand again, "Because when we have this bitch in the limits of space there is no turning back. I wanna punch through that atmosphere and see if she is as airtight as we think she is."

_He wasn't leaving._

Jack felt the blood rushing back to his extremities as he tried not to slump with relief.

Whoever Ianto was talking about, it wasn't him.

Jack didn't care who left, who Ianto chose to keep as long as he was on that list.

Finally Jack saw the shift.

Ianto was in charge.

Jack felt relief there too.


	2. 6.30am

The place was starting to move as smells filled the air and showers hummed.

Ianto wanted back on the Ship and he wandered up the gangplank to find a small group of Unit soldiers in the bay with crates.

"What are you doing?" he said with confusion.

"We found weaponry and are taking it to be locked in the armoury" one said with open authority and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"That is one of my crates, see the Torchwood symbol on the side? It came from my archives, my base, my ship...mine" Jack said and they finally saw that Ianto was being followed.

"Put them back, all of them" Ianto was starting to feel a cold anger as he wondered just what else they had ratted through, "Nothing marked Torchwood is EVER to go into Unit hands."

"These are..." the one in charge started to argue but Ianto cut him off.

"You are currently on board my vessel, technically you are no longer on British soil and therefore you are not the ones in charge here...this is my vessel, my little world and right now, you are trespassing" Ianto growled out, shaking with rage, "I suggest you think long and hard if you want a diplomatic incident."

"Really?" he laughed, "You and whose army?"

"Mine" a voice said softly and Jack stepped aside to look back at the queen, her face a mask of anger which was shown in the fact she spoke of herself instead of the usual plural.

"Mam, we were just...."

"I can see quite clearly what you are doing and if you don't put everything back where you found it I will have you shot" She demanded and then turned to walk away, "Come along boys, I wanted you to join me for an early breakfast."

They glanced at the Unit soldiers one more time, Ianto taking mental photographs for his mind's archives of each face before they disembarked to follow their lovely host. They would not step foot on HIS boat again. Ianto was still seething as they walked back up the pathway and then looking down he saw the hoof prints, still visible in the morning frost.

He let his anger go and re-settled those ruffled feathers.

He stepped into the large receiving hall and they walked to the dining room where the food was being set, Gwen surprisingly up and examining the floral arrangement with interest.

"Gwen" Ianto headed straight for her, surprising Jack, "I was saying to Jack that I want to take the Bitch up into the outer limits to test hull integrity and then move on. I will be telling the rest of the team later during the meal but I just wanted you to have time to consider where you see yourself on board. You are able to stay behind here if you wish, Torchwood will need a spokesperson here on the ground to liaise and if you do not like space flight, well...slumming it as all ...then you should consider long and hard if you want to come with or not. We will not think less of you if you stay, as I said we do have a job for you here if you want to stay land bound."

Jack blinked as he listened and finally got the reason for Ianto's questions. It was Gwen he was going to have to give up, given the way her face lit up as he spoke about an Earth Representative for Torchwood. Ianto moved away and Jack found himself following, the thought of letting Gwen go not as crippling as he thought it would be. Not after the initial fear that it might be Ianto.

"Hey there" Rhys lit up as he watched his fiends approaching the table and he excitedly started talking about the changes he wanted to make to his berthage.

"Ah, Rhys" Ianto sighed, then explained the conversation he had just had with Gwen, Rhys seeming calm as he listened then he leaned back.

Others were filing in and they started to eat, Rhys glancing at Gwen now and then as he chewed thoughtfully, then Jack rose to give the speech about leaving and staying.

"Well, I am staying here" Gwen said immediately, "I see myself as the public face of Torchwood, I will be the one here on the ground as everyone else does the work around the skies and stuff."

Rhys looked surprised and he leaned in to say something quietly and she spun to glare at him as she hissed something back. Jack wondered if he was seeing the beginning of a split.

"Does that extend to us too?" Rhiannon asked and Sarah Jane nodded as she leaned forward, motioning at her and Luke,

"We will look at each person or...family...and discuss possibilities." Jack said as he saw surprise on Ianto's face as he seemed to examine his sister's face.

"You want to come with?" he asked softly, "It might be dangerous?"

"As opposed to bombs and poisoned air?" she replied calmly, "Yeah. I want to stay with you. Maybe when things settle we will settle too, lovely place here but for now I think the kids need good strong male role models and you boys fit the bill. Better than Johnny ever did. Yeah, where you go we go."

"Ditto for me and Luke" Sarah Jane nodded, "But I didn't know Johnny so sans that bit."

As expected, there was soft laughter and Jack shot her a grateful look for breaking the tension.

Clearly Ianto hadn't expected this.


	3. 8.00am

8:00 am Day Five

Jack was watching Ianto as he packed their things they had gathered in the short time they had been there and Ianto looked over at him like he was waiting for something.

"You didn't expect them to want to come, did you?" Jack finally asked.

"No, I really hadn't thought that far" Ianto shrugged, "gods. The kids. Can we take the kids?"

"I don't see why not" Jack smiled softly as he pulled Ianto away from fussing for a moment, "Hey. It's OK. What else did you expect? We are the fun party."

As he had hoped, Ianto smiled softly and laid his head against his, letting Jack sway them gently as his hands rubbed away the tension in Ianto's shoulders, "It's OK. She's a good boat, a sturdy old battle axe and we will all be safe in her."

"You always know what worries me, don't you" Ianto whispered as he breathed Jack in.

"I am trying to" Jack answered, "I want to always be there. To understand, even if we don't agree I hope we at least each other's points of view."

"Crazy." Ianto snorted, "Took the end of the world for us to start talking to each other like grownups."

"Ianto, as long as you say grownups you aren't one ya know" Jack said with a soft laugh, "Gods, don't ever become a Grup. I love you, this man... this clever quick thinking man. Don't ever feel that you need to change or...grow up. You are pretty damned perfect where I'm standing."

"Sweet talker" Ianto smiled, reaching up to run his fingers over Jack's face, "Weird, though. I mean, my heart is racing, I'm terrified. Everything we've been through in the last ....god. Jack it's been five days. It feels..."

"Like we've been living this a lifetime, I know" Jack soothed, "Heightened awareness. It's only now that we have some breathing room that you can pan out to look at the big picture instead of focusing in on the problem."

"What are we doing here?" Ianto's confusion was raw as he clung to Jack, his voice cracking as he buried his face in Jack's chest and Jack held him tight, relieved that Ianto was finally giving himself permission to freak out a little.

"Unit has a base here, Gwen can liaise with them and us, that was a master stroke by the way you devious little Tiger" Jack cajoled "Those secure in the underground facilities are already reporting in now we have established coms again. We did our part, we are more than a footnote here love. Look at me, we did our duty."

Ianto lifted his head and gazed into Jack's eyes long and hard before leaning in to kiss him, their hug growing fierce as they enjoyed the freedom of openly loving one another.

"I would say get a room" Owen said from the doorway, "But I don't wanna be left behind in mine."

They broke apart and Ianto laughed softly, showing Owen a gentle smile as he stepped back from Jack who turned to Owen, "What's up."

"We're loading up, I think another hour and the old girl can go" Owen said as he looked over to Ianto, "We're leaving Gwen. That was..necessary. Good call. She's like a pig in muck out there, trying to choose a bloody title. She thought vice-Director but I reminded her who was second so she's still floundering. Wants to be important, ya know? Fucking ego is bigger than her tits."

Ianto seemed to consider as Jack laughed and asked Owen if he had the medical supplies from the infirmary and Ianto reached for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he realised Ianto was preparing to walk for the room, "What is it?"

"It's OK Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, "I need to check the kids are OK and Rhia is sure about this coming with malarkey."

"OK" Jack pouted and Ianto leaned in for another kiss, then he walked out past Owen.

He walked down to where Stephen was kneeling with Luke going through a crate.

"What have you got there boys?" He asked, kneeling to look and he saw a mixture of military garb and some science books. He reached out and pulled a book out, "Spatial Physics"

"In space there are still calculations to be made" Luke said excitedly, "Experiments to do. Things to learn, look. I even found an ant farm. So do ants still farm in space? What a cool thing."

"Well, we shall find out" Ianto agreed with a grin, "I am curious about that one too."

"There you are" Sarah Jane's voice was full of mirth, "Luke, is that the last one?"

"I can still fit more!" he protested, looking like Jack in the armoury and Ianto laughed as he rose, knowing the image that had flashed into his head of Jack pouting while clutching a large gun was probably apt and he moved in that direction with a soft hum.

He called back over his shoulder "That berth next to yours is empty, you could deck it out like an office or lab if you like."

The gasps of delight matched Sarah Jane's sigh.

As he walked back to the building he looked up at the ship that seemed to be less imposing in the bright light of the morning, more...hopeful.

She looked ready to soar.


	4. 9.20am

 

A brunch with her majesty, Ianto nervously picking at the tablecloth as she poured the tea.

"Lizzie, er...I know you want assurances that I will behave but...you know any new toy has to be broken in and the Betty is no different." Jack said and Ianto looked up.

"When did we start calling her that?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Well, you know the boys love the Alien movies and that one with Winona Ryder in it?"

"Ah, yes. Ron Perlman" Ianto nodded.

"Yeah, the boat was called the Betty" Jack shrugged, "It seems to fit, all those dark spaces where one of those alien things could be lurking. They can't wait to turn the running lights down and run about scaring the shite out of each other."

"Gods, I can see Owen in the middle of it" Ianto laughed softly as the Queen smiled, her own grandchildren just as cheeky.

"We are getting back on our feet, things are progressing" she said softly, "But you are right. You must test that beast out there, know her limits. Torchwood is here to protect this planet, having a ship capable of meeting an attack before it even touches down would be a boon to our arsenal."

"Ours, not Unit's!" Ianto said strongly, then coloured as he apologised. She just waved her hand as she assured him that she agreed with him.

"It's alright dear, we agree" she laughed, "We do not need blowhards taking over like last time. No. You and Uncle Jack here seem to have more idea about what is required."

"I can't wait to take her up' Ianto smiled softly, "A home up there in the stars watching over the planet. Lovely. Of course, we must have a regular meeting to discuss things while we refuel and resupply."

"Oh yes!" she brightened at the prospect, "Once a month? Here? Then supplies can be waiting, any people to board or disembark...wonderful."

"That sounds perfect Lizzie" Jack pated her arm affectionately, "Ianto loves drinking from your fine china instead of the chunky mugs we have on board."

"Then you must take some" she gushed.

"I would love to but I hate to think of zero-grav and them breaking as they float into things" Ianto laughed, "Silly I know but my brain does tease me."

"Unbelievable that in such a short time you have both pulled this together, a crew worthy of her."

"You don't mind us leaving Gwen behind I hope" Ianto whispered with a grimace and she laughed softly as she slapped at him, his lovely boyish charm so different to Jack's yet so complimentary.

"I will pinch some of your lovely tea though, such a nice blend" Ianto smiled and she smiled back with delight as she learned he agreed with her palate.

"Will you be taking any of those animals back up?" she asked and Ianto froze, the saved animals forgotten in all the rush and he looked to Jack.

"The kids have selected a few pets, I tried to keep it down so a lot will be left behind, just as well since out stocks are decimated. Needn't worry about rabbit thought" he winked as she giggled like a little girl.

Ianto sighed as he lowered his cup to its saucer with that silent grace he has, then looked out the windows. "I shall miss the sound of birdsong in the morning. Funny, I never have before but since all this...it was soothing to know they are still there."

"Well each month you must stay overnight, the birdsong to rally you once more" she said firmly and Ianto smiled as he agreed.

"Who knows" Jack said happily, "A month is not long, one of the princes might like to hide out for a while, or even you and Phils might like a wee jaunt?

"Oh I am too old for gallivanting about the universe now" she laughed softly and Ianto snorted.

"You are a fit bird according to Owen" he said cheekily and was rewarded with a titter, "I would love to show you the stars. See your wee planet from up there, I can't wait to see it myself."

"Ianto is right" Jack agreed, "You would think seeing it so small would make you think is so small but it really brings home how precious it is."

"Well, maybe a day trip or a couple of days" she relented, her face already showing interest as she considered it, "I do believe in trying new things at least once."

"Here, here!" Jack slapped his knee and looked at Ianto with glee.

"Well, This has been lovely but I must go back to the children now, goodness knows what mayhem they are up to, graffiti on the walls, toilet paper from the light fittings...and that's just Owen" Ianto sighed theatrically and she laughed again, loving his sweet way.

Jack rose as Ianto did and watched him leave before settling again, something not lost on his companion and she smiled as she saw him show Ianto respect without a second thought.

Such a lovely couple they make.


	5. 10.00am

Ianto was kneeling by the bed sliding the drawer underneath it shut when he heard footsteps and turned his head thinking it was Jack only to find a Unit soldier there instead. He rose to his feet and waited with mild annoyance as the soldier's eyes flicked around the berthage and back to Ianto.

Ianto looked at the black clothing of Unit with distain, his own now a pair of suit trousers and a white business shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The waistcoat for the suit set was worn open and the Jacket was over a chair in the corner of the room where Ianto had flicked it upon entering. Jack called it the 'Eye Candy' look.

"Don't mean to interrupt sir" he began to speak and Ianto was surprised to catch an Irish lit, "I've been with Unit for nigh on three year now and I had been thinking of a change like. Wondering if you have any crew vacancies."

"Qualifications other than your ability to cock a cap?" Ianto asked and the man smiled.

"Me name's Fergus" he said happily, "Explosives mainly. I started out training to disarm IRA bombs and such back home, then Unit pinched me. Suddenly I'm so bloody bored I am wishing for a bomb or two...then...well. Now I look around and think I was with the wrong team so to speak. I thought it would have an advancement program, that I would be making a difference but...I'm just another cog in a wheel that's slowly mowing people down."

Ianto considered the man with interest now.

"There you are" Jack said happily, "Ooo, who are you playing with? Hi Captain Jack Harkness."

"Fergus Tully"

"Fergus" Jack repeated, "Good name that. Fergus."

Jack walked over to sit on the bed and remove fresh socks form a beside cabinet while repeating the name again, like he was chewing on it.

"So, you want to travel space?" Ianto asked, "We would mostly just orbit Earth and annoy satellites"

"I want to do anything that protects us" he replied, watching Jack now create a sock puppet with the sock he had just removed from his foot to replace with fresh, apparently the sock puppet said 'Fergus' too.

"Don't mind him" Ianto waved a hand towards Jack, "Her majesty fed him too much sugar. When he crashes he'll sleep it off, so. An ordinance man."

"Yes sir"

"Don't call me that" Ianto grimaced, "He's Sir. I'm just Ianto."

"Sir, I mean...Mr Jones, the way I understand I you are anything but 'Just' on this boat." Fergus snorted, "I can't call you Ianto for Godsake man."

"well...I don't know" Ianto looked to Jack for guidance and the sock puppet slowly turns its head to regard them before it answered for the grinning loon who sat with his hand up its arse.

"Ask the queen what your title is" it said in a weird falsetto voice and Ianto grunted with annoyance as he watched Jack kiss the sock, then make a gagging noise as he finally pulled it off his hand..then smelled said hand with interest.

Gods, too much sugar for sure.


	6. 10.40am

Ianto sat watching Jack as he fiddled with things, their berth suddenly an interesting place. A lot of what had been saved from the bunker and office now sat pride of place about the shelving and although Ianto had hoped this would please Jack there was still some sort of tension in the air.

"Jack?" Ianto finally called uncle "What's wrong?"

Jack sat and reached out to take Ianto's hand, absently rubbing the knuckles as he looked at him, "We don't talk about it. I don't want to push."

"The Doctor" Ianto guessed.

"We are both former companions, we both...well. I don't want to seem greedy and demanding. I don't want you to think I am interrogating you" Jack frowned, "You are more important to me than any stories. But I am curious."

"About what?" Ianto canted his head as he watched Jack's eyes soften in response.

"The Tardis" Jack finally said softly, "What did you make of her"

"Cheeky" Ianto replied immediately, "She seemed to have such a sense of humour, adventure yet...sad too. Like she had seen too much. I connected to her the moment I stepped aboard and it almost hurt before we both realised and she pulled it back a bit. Of course he was excited."

"I bet" Jack snorted.

"It's funny actually" Ianto frowned softly, "When the shelving came down and I thought I was a gonna, I could have sworn I heard her. I mean, I know it was my mind calling out to the only mother-like thing I knew but in that moment I thought of you yet I heard her whispering in my mind like she used to. Bizarre."

Jack looked intently at Ianto, "What did she say?"

"Hush" Ianto frowned, "She said, 'I promised you a Rose' or something like that."

"Rose" Jack whispered with wide eyes.

"Rose Garden was one of the songs I used to sing to her... I beg your pardon, I didn't promise you a Rose Garden, along with the sunshine, there has to be a little rain sometime...you know, that one." Ianto's soft voice had sounded almost ethereal and Jack looked at Ianto a little harder.

"Before the Warf"

"Yeah, before Torchwood." Ianto nodded, "I told you. I joined London after the tripping about in the blue lady, after that I knew there was a need to people to help those who wound up here."

Jack considered things. Before the Warf. Before... "Ianto, what did he look like?"

"Which time?"

Jack looked at him intently, "Sweetheart, when you first met him what was he wearing."

"A leather jacket and big ears" Ianto grinned, "I saw him in a suit with a sharp chin next. Was a bit confused before I remembered him telling me about regenerations and stuff."

"Before Rose" Jack sat back, "The Tardis. You were already a part of her heart before Rose."

"Her heart" Ianto snorted, "You mean the bright light? Yeah. She loves tea that one, used to glow all happy like when I gave her some. I would tip it though the grating and the room would be so bright it was blinding. Lovely."

Jack considered some more and looked at Ianto with a new question, trying to form it "Have you ever heard, 'I bring life' in her voice?"

"No" Ianto shook his head and Jack slumped, so sure he had been right.

Damn.

"I didn't recognise the voice" Ianto said as he rose and limped to the closet as Jack froze, his eyes locked on the pert arse as Ianto leaned forward to slide some books about, "She said 'Where there is death, I bring life' but it was all a little hazy. I was in a fight for me life at the time with this huge...well....Grofid who thought I was making eyes at his mate. I mean shit, I didn't even know it was a female. The Doctor told me later I should have died. Kept looking at me funny then next thing I know he's dropped me off like a hot potato."

"It almost killed you"

"Yeah, picked me up and sort of shook me, I swear I heard cracking and snapping and thought I was a gonna" Ianto turned and canted his head, "Then came a bright light, like the other day when the explosion happened. So bright."

"In the archives?" Jack surmised, "You saw the same light?"

"Yeah, it made me feel really...." Ianto hesitated and Jack held his breath hoping for the answer he had in his own mind and Ianto finally snorted with mirth.

"Silly. I felt so alive all of a sudden."

"Like being electrocuted, injected with energy." Jack said softly, "It hurt but in the most amazing way?"

"Yeah" Ianto found the thing he had been searching for, the book in his hand as he turned and grinned, "Almost like an orgasm but...getting filled up instead of expelling."

Jack sat long after Ianto had left the room still thinking about the description.

It was quite apt.

Rebirth did feel like that.


	7. 11.00am

"I don't care, get out of the way or I will shoot you" Ianto's voice was calm, almost friendly but Jack heard the hidden anger and he turned to corner to find Ianto and a Unit Soldier facing off outside the lab.

"Ianto?"

"Dickhead here doesn't want to let me past and I need to give Owen this book" Ianto frowned and Jack stepped forward.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Sergeant Walker" the man replied, "I was told to guard this, some important stuff in here."

"Ianto, we really need to sort out your rank love" Jack sighed, "Look Sergeant, this is the Captain of the Vessel and you had better step aside because he actually isn't bluffing."

The man hesitantly stepped aside as the door flew open, "There you are! What the fuck are you out here for, I've been waiting for you!"

Owen was angry and blustery as usual and turned to look the soldier up and down with distain, "Thought I told you to fuck off. Ianto? Book?"

Ianto held to book out and Owen snatched it, turning to go back in and Jack caught the words 'Spatial' on the spine and realised it was a science book. Jack considered things and then grabbed Ianto's hand.

"Sergeant Walker, consider yourself relieved of duty. You are hereby reassigned anywhere that is not the Betty. Now fuck off" Jack said pleasantly as he pulled Ianto away and as they headed off the boat Ianto glanced at Jack with a frown.

"Jack? Why is a title important?" Ianto asked as he easily kept up with Jack's stride.

"Because military men only see rank. I said Captain and he straightened up, did you see that?" Jack said as they walked.

"Aresehat"

"I need you to hold rank. Ianto..." Jack turned to face him, pushing him into the hydrangeas near the back door, "Sweetheart. I am a grunt. Was always a grunt. I was trained to take orders, to follow someone else's lead. That's why I made a good companion. I ran after him. With him. Never ahead of him. I need an anchor. Torchwood sort of snuck up on me. I never wanted to be in charge. I hate being the one making all the decisions. You know I just bluster my way along hoping for the best, right?"

"So. What. You like it when I take the lead?" Ianto frowned, "You always act so confident."

"Yeah, exactly. Act. Ianto, I am a con-man remember?" Jack sighed as he pulled Ianto into a hug, desperate to make him understand, "This new you. The feisty go-getter turns me on beyond belief because I see an equal. I trust you. I...Ianto I love you. You are a great partner for me. Not just physically, although I admit that was such a lovely advantage, you and I see things from the same angle. I don't need to explain everything, you get it. You know what I mean when I ask for something, we complement each other on a sexual, physical and mental level. I want you to be in charge. I want to nod and get on with what you want. There are times I need focus. You are my focus."

Ianto seemed to take a long time to process, holding Jack tightly with his head on his shoulder as they swayed gently. After a while he snorted.

"Well then, let's go see your Lizzie then" he said softly, "See what rank she thinks I can get away with. Also, we need to sort a proper crew list, get fucking Unit off my boat and I swear to god I am hungry again."

Jack grinned as he slipped his hand into Ianto's and let his love lead him through the corridors, the simple act of letting him walk a step ahead soothing as Jack was able to consider things without being attentive and aware of his surroundings. Ianto also considered things as they now walked slowly, this revelation from Jack that he didn't want to be in charge all the time seemed to match with the way he liked to run away to bloody roof tops to brood. Ianto knew about Alex and the Millennium Massacre. He knew leadership was forced on Jack and he also knew Jack was once an inmate. Of course he hated being the one in charge of it all now.

Well. That was then and this is now.

Ianto stopped walking outside the door he felt she was behind and he turned to face Jack, placing his hands on Jack's face to kiss him lovingly, "Jack. I love you too. Anytime you want me to take the lead just say, OK? Here... on the Betty...in private."

Jack grinned softly as he pulled Ianto in close by his hips and kissed him again.

Sounded perfect really.


	8. 11.30

Her majesty was astounded to learn that Ianto did not already hold a rank, immediately bestowing Captain on him.

“Really?” Ianto asked with surprise, “You can jump straight to it?”

“I could go higher but I doubt you want to be higher than him. So. Captain, the same as Jack, right?” she smiled.

“Perfect” Jack said happily and Ianto noted the small fact she was speaking as herself, not the royal ‘we’ again.

“Thank you” Ianto smiled softly as he watched Jack wriggle in his seat, about to ask something else.

“We really want to call her the Betty” Jack said as he leaned forward, “Elizabeth, you know we want to name her after you so everyone knows who we fly for. The Betty, as in HRH Elizabeth II.”

“Don’t be silly, there was the QEII already” she snorted as she flapped her hand at him.

“Exactly” Jack grinned, “Can’t call her Lizzie can I? Betty is already fitting in.”

“well…really?”

“How about, The Betty II then?” Ianto asked, “That would be you and also the name the kids chose?”

"Well” she considered, “Yes. I do like that actually.”

She rose to leave and Jack turned to Ianto, “Brilliant. Valiant sound so ancient.”

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack fiddle with his collar and then he frowned “Jack? You were not always a Caption. You became one during WWII right? I mean. You crossed your own timeline didn’t you.”

Jack looked up and smiled softly, “Not many realise that one.”

“You were here to meet the Doctor but when you came here looking for him it was too early, you had to live so long plus through both wars. How did you not run into yourself?” Ianto canted his head, “Quite the paradox.”

“I ran” Jack sighed, “America. I spent time there and came back after I knew I had left” 

“America. What did you do there, Cariad?”

Jack smiled as he leaned back to talk, “I met a girl. Abigail. She had long dark hair and the greenest eyes. Her breasts were definitely dirty pillows and he laugh was like a donkey bray. She gave me three fine children. Thomas came first followed a year later by Samuel. Little Emily was a surprise and to be her last. Then she noticed the not aging thing. I tried to explain, had a lot over the years but she thought I was making it up. A lot came back from the war shell-shocked and talking weird shit. She just thought it was from that. Then she started looking at me, I could feel her starting to lose her mind. So. Time to go. I overturned the dingy on the lake where I went fishing and slipped away. She mourned me for about a year or so then married the neighbour.”

“You had to leave your kids” Ianto sighed.

Thom died when he was thrown from his horse at aged 16. Samuel an old man and local mayor. Emily forgot me and called the new man Daddy. That bit hurt the most. I passed her in the street when she was in her 30s and she didn’t even recognise me. Last time I went back.”

“So you travelled back and forth quite a bit” Ianto said softly, “Worldwize.”

“Yes. Artefacts travelled, so did I. Aliens don’t always keep to agreements about borders and I would hunt them down.” Jack smiled softly as he changed the subject, “Speaking of hunting I need to go hunt me down some new boots before we go.”

“Good idea” Ianto accepted the change as Jack accepted his when needed as well, another thing they did out of consideration for one another.

“I know I need some different clothes” Ianto sighed, “as much as you like my suits I need to find some clothes for crawling around in ducts.”

“I think some Unit gear would do, just a T-shirt and the cargo pants. You look pretty hot in those” Jack advised and Ianto laughed softly as his hand slid into Jack’s.

“Come on then, let’s go find their clothing room and ransack it” Ianto said happily, “Floor three, Haberdashery and Linens.”

Jack laughed as he followed Ianto and then wondered what linens he might mean, the thought of silk sheets spurring him on.

Lizzie was bound to have some somewhere.


	9. 12.15pm

The Betty was slowly taking shape and they settled in the Mess for lunch, enjoying the company of those they would be travelling with and those they would leave behind.

Gwen seemed pleased with her decision, as did Rhys who was talking animatedly with Owen who appeared to have made a friend despite his tongue.

“We are pushing off after this” Jack said as he rose to address the table and everyone stopped talking as they turned to look at him, “We will spend about a week in space feeling this old girl out and then come back to regroup. We will be in constant contact and Gwen here is going to do an excellent job of keeping everything running smoothly for us and keeping both Landlocked and Spacebound up to date with what it happening.”

Gwen puffed her chest and made to rise, her own speech probably rehearsed in her head but Owen called across her as she was still patting her mouth with her napkin, “Oi Ianto. Any last words before we go boldly where no Earthling has gone before?”

Ianto rose and Gwen looked at Owen with open malice, his own look of glee not lost on anyone who now saw the blatant disregard Owen had for fools.

“First of all I would like to thank our gracious host, Ma’am you are a lady of many charms and if I were a little older I may be completely under your spell” Ianto purred and the queen gave a look of delight as she placed her hand to her heart and nodded, “Secondly, to all of you coming with. You know we are all mad, right? Don’t expect this to be smooth, all go as planned and for any of us to really know what we are doing but it shall be such fun.”

A chorus of cheers and clapping sounded as Ianto waited politely for them to calm down again, the morale so high that he knew Owen was gonna need a loo in a minute, “Last but not least, those of you we leave behind. You have a job to do, not only keeping us informed of what is happening back here, but keeping us connected. We need your voices to remind us why we are about to do a bloody stupid thing.”

Ianto then sat and Gwen blinked as her speech was now going to sound stupid and as if realising this Ianto leaned forward to say loudly to her, “Gwen, as First Commander of Torchwood Earth I hope you will think about a uniform.”

Her eyes lit up at the title and her hands flew to her throat as she stared at Ianto, his smug smile not lost on Owen who snorted softly as he watched Ianto handle the silly mare like a pro.

“A commander?” she asked with a reverent whisper.

“Jack is the Director of Torchwood…as in all of Torchwood. Owen is his second. I am Commander of Torchwood Starflight, Captain if the Betty II. If we get a second ship I will command whoever captains that as well. You are Commander of Torchwood Earth. If we ever colonise another planet there will be a commander of that I suppose.”

Now Gwen looked like she might cry, the delight wafting off her as she genuinely considered kissing the lovely man for giving her this and Jack also felt a wave of affection for his beloved, worrying about Gwen’s feelings even after all that had happened over the last week.

“Well then, lets tuck in and enjoy this last family meal for a week” Jack grinned as he looked around the table, “We all have so much to celebrate. Good friends, family, food and a rich future. We are all alive, safe, healthy and together, we can’t ask for more. Feels selfish and greedy to even have this much.”

Many heads bowed as a prayer was said, Gwen still gushing quietly and then Owen rose to go relieve himself, as Ianto knew he had to. Ianto excused himself with a soft murmur to Jack and a brush of lips against Jack’s cheek that was an unexpected public display of affection for both of them that left both men pleasantly blushing.

Owen turned at the toilet door, “Gonna check if I wash my hands mom?”

“Gonna warn you that I am chucking Unit off and they don’t know yet” Ianto answered as he leaned against the door frame, “I only want a skeleton crew, us and ours. They can fuck off. Might be some tantrums and tears before liftoff as they realise I mean it. Also, they have yet to realise that this is my boat, not Jack’s and I will be giving orders.”

“Good” Owen said as he opened his pants and started to pee, not caring that Ianto was there, “I want to explore this place and make some marks.”

“Peeing in the corners is not permitted” Ianto deadpanned and Owen snorted softly.

“Actually” Ianto said after a few minutes, “There was some glow in the dark fluro spray cans I …um…liberated from Unit if you want to use them to mark some pathways to the bridge in case of a loss of power or something. You can make wee arrows so we can find our way, different colours for different things and the like?”

“Like in hospitals?” Owen got it and nodded, excited that he was allowed to do some naughty graffiti work on the walls and Ianto smiled.

It was their home now, why not let everyone personalize her a bit.

We are all family here after all.


	10. 1.30pm

"Right then, let's take her out" Jack said grandly from his chair, the board of lights lit up light a Christmas tree as he swung in the chair to address his captain. He felt the excitement on the bridge an Ianto nodded and touched some buttons on the Captain's Chair and it rose about a foot off the floor, then the engines engaged with a soft rumble that soon died away as their mufflers warmed up.

"Attention all crew" Ianto sad calmly into the ship's public intercom, "This is your captain speaking. Please keep your limbs inside the vehicle at all times. Let's go."

Soft laughter as the Betty II majestically rose into the sky, Gwen watching with mixed feelings as Rhys left her. Her hand fell away from her face as the boat blocked out the sun and she turned to look at the Queen who stood beside her with that wonderful grace Gwen hoped she could muster.

"Right then" Ianto said as he glanced over at the wall of screens Tosh was sitting at, "All green Toshi?"

"Super Green" she yelled back eagerly and Ianto moved in the chair, then looked a Jack, his grin splitting his face, "Then let punch this bitch!"

He slammed his hand on the console and Jack was mesmerized by his handsome mate, than startled as he was slammed into his seat. Good thing Ianto had insisted all crew be seated for the first space trial, the manic was gonna break the sound barrier if he... Jack's ears popped and he started to laugh as she rocketed up towards the atmosphere, Ianto grinning like a madman as he grabbed the chair and Owen's whoop of glee could be heard over the open coms.

It was like bursting from water, the feeling of sudden weightlessness.

Ianto was ready and he engaged the artificial-grav letting them all gently fall back to their seats as laughter filled the vessel. It was like a natural high as they all hollered whooped and talked excitedly, then Ianto called for calm.

"Quiet now, I need the numbers" he called out and they settled to listen as Tosh called out each section of the boat and her integrity percentages.

"Ok, we seem to be venting in the engine room near the left garbage Shute." She frowned, tapping the screen.

"On it" Jack was already out of his seat and moving, "Rhys with me. Just a wee patch by the looks."

Ianto swing the chair to watch Jack stride from the room full of purpose and smiled softly, also seeing the delight in his love.

Then they were in the black.

Tosh gasped as she looked at the stars surrounding them, Ianto leaned forward in his chair to look over at young Luke who was seated behind him and saw his own delight reflected. Definitely his son this one.

"Well?" he asked calmly, "Luke? Want to take her for a spin love?"

Luke looked at him with surprise and then eagerly got up and rushed over as Ianto lowered the chair to seat it once more on the floor of the bridge, he then showed Luke how to manoeuvre the beast and stepped back, a proud parent if ever there was one as Luke carefully moved her forward a little, his face glowing with excitement.

"Congratulations" Ianto said softly, "You just captained a spaceship."

Luke bolted from the chair and threw his arms around Ianto as he thanked him and Ianto laughed softly, "Just do good. That's all I ask. Always try to do good."

"Always" Luke said shakily as he drew back and scrubbed at his face, "I promise."

"Careful" Ianto scolded "Promises are special magic."

Luke grinned as he nodded, then ran for the science labs where he knew his mother was waiting, her own pride bursting as she had listened on the coms to her son's delight.

"He's a lovely boy" Tosh said softly.

"Yeah" Ianto smiled back, "I thought I would never have kids, found it strange when I heard about him. Knew what they had done. Now...he's fantastic. Did you see how quickly he assessed the minor dip? Fantastic! He's my son. A bit of me in there, I can claim that right? My brave boy?"

Listening to the conversation as the coms were still open, Luke looked at his mother with open overlord and Sarah Jane pulled him into a gentle hug as she enjoyed her son's glee.

"Stephen?" Ianto looked at the young man who had followed Jack back into the room.

"We fixed it" Stephen said proudly, "I helped weld the patch."

"Well done" Ianto smiled, "I guess as my..well. Goodness, grandson. Hahaha come on, wanna feel the seat?"

Stephen sat and stoked the buttons.

"I will teach you and Luke who to fly her. One day we might have a fleet of these and you will be captains, what do you think?" Ianto asked and Stephen nodded as he looked to Jack with glee.

"Yes, I think Area 51 needs to have a wee raid" Jack said softly, "I think there may be another one there."

Ianto nodded as he turned and bestowed a gentle kiss on his mate.

As if he has a 'wee' anything.

The Americans were going to be pillaged by a space pirate.


	11. 2.35pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/470crsw33/)  
>    
> 

 

They had flown for some time as the internals were checked, then externals (shielding and such) then Jack wanted to check the weapons and to his delight Ianto had relinquished the chair to him claiming the need for a toilet break.

As Jack and Tosh went over the weaponry Ianto walked into the captain's office and sat thinking about things. He needed a wee bit of quiet. He then went into the toilet and sat for a while there as well, coming out a bit lighter and refreshed.

"We all good Cariad?" he asked as Jack turned to look at him, then rose to give the chair back.

"All good love, I do need to check the battery strength though, no good falling into low battery power during a fight now" Jack said as he moved back to his workstation, "Another day for that though. Might be good to get more crew up here for that, we would need another two bodies. Tosh can still manoeuvre and help fly while I have someone to help me with the killy killy die die bits, another one just to monitor for secondary attack or something while someone liaises with the crew. Usually at least five on a flight deck."

"OK, you sort that" Ianto nodded, "I know you have the best eye for staff dynamics and we all need to move at the same speed."

Ianto then considered and looked over at Jack, "Five. Why you like a team of five? Training?"

Jack looked surprised and then nodded, "You know I never thought about it but yeah. I think I tried to keep the team at five because in basic training it was always five. Huh. I never pegged that."

"A good number" Ianto agreed, turning back to his screen as he let the pretty space around them captivate him for a while.

Jack considered his options and looked around the room. Him, Ianto, Tosh, Luke...one more. He would have liked to say Stephen but knew it was not only nepotism as Stephen had a long way to go before he could learn this level of physics. Luke was as much an enigma as Ianto.

One more.

Rhys liked being the mechanic, calling himself Scotty in a weird Scottish accent until Jack caught on to the Star Trek reference and they had both giggled for a while as Jack agreed Ianto must be Spock and he must be a sexy Kirk. Tosh was a perfect Uhura and that left the cocky youngster Luke as the Chekov. Owen was Bones in his med-bay....no brainer there...Sulu. He needed a Sulu.

Ianto had turned from the star gazing to watch Jack pondering and he smiled as he saw the effort he was putting in, no doubt placing people into little files in his head, assessing and labelling as he went.

Jack swung in his chair as he looked over at Tosh and wondered if she would wear her hair up, maybe some eye shadow. They definitely needed uniforms now.

Ianto knew Jack would go through each person on board and chose carefully, his advanced mind and futuristic training a boon.

Jack was now looking at Ianto and imagining him in these big boots Spock wore, wondering if some lace up military ones would look good. Also, jodhpurs instead of trousers? Ooooo.

Ianto looked around the room with a sense of pride, Tosh and her clever fingers checking everything again, the system humming as Mainframe flew the boat with as much style as possible.

Jack was thinking about Owen and his acidic grumbling. A blue shirt wasn't it? Medical?

Ianto wondered what Jack was thinking now as a pad and pencil as retrieved from the drawer at his station and he started to scribble something down. Probably the short list for possible ensigns.

Jack wanted their insignias to be cooler that Star Trek's but also the Torchwood logo had to be there somewhere. Hmmmmm.

Ianto checked the stats coming through from Mainframe and was satisfied that she was airtight and cruising at a good rate of knots so he settled back to enjoy the quiet orbit of the planet.

Jack decided an octagon to match the Hub floor might be nice, a bit of the old along with the new. Looking around the bridge it was sort of like an octagon too. Then he put the Torchwood 'T' inside it, sitting back with a look of satisfaction.

Ianto saw Jack relaxing and knew he had shuffled everyone as needed, trusting him to know their strengths as he always did.

Jack smiled at his doddle and wondered if it would be best in black or gold.

Ianto smiled softly as he ran a hand over his shirt, somehow starting to think about uniforms maybe.

Jack watched and knew Ianto would find gold too flashy. Besides, mustard was not his colour so maybe simple t-shirts in various colours with the logo in black?

Ianto smiled at his Cariad and Jack grinned back happily.

They shared a nod of agreement.

Sorted!

..

.

.

11.10am Day Four - talks about Luke being an engineered being created by the Bane, Ianto sees Luke and recognises some of himself from his own brief 'detention' with these creatures. SJ Smith adopted this wee alien boy in the Sarah Jane Chronicles.


	12. 4.00pm

 

Ianto's stomach may have been politely nudging him towards a snack but Jacks' roared with outrage as Jack looked up from his musing and sheepily patted his tummy, "Sorry. Afternoon tea?"

"Yes, let's set this sweetheart to Mainframe's autopilot and all head down for nums" Ianto said in a syrupy voice that had them sniggering even as Jack grinned happily.

"I will be there soon" Tosh called after them. "Just finishing this calibration."

"We will bring her back something, yeah?" Jack whispered as they descended knowing she would not leave and totally forget about the food as she went back into her binary code.

"She is a trooper, that is a given" Ianto smiled lovingly as Jack held the door for him and he slid through, Jack following him like a certain great coat's hem.

"Good afternoon" Ianto call out happily and several voiced replied, the table heaving as Rhys bustled in with another plate of pastries.

"Leftovers" he said happily "I filled this girl with all the yummies and pastries are left over from last night's feast. Won't keep"

"Yeah, that's the thing with space flight, like the old sailing days you have to have perishables consumed first, long life products to tide you over towards the end of the journey" Jack nodded as he settled in a chair next to Ianto, still unbelievably touched that Ianto had insisted the tables be turned before being place together so they both sat at the head side by side.

"Grapes!" Ianto said gleefully, reaching for one and Rhys grinned at his friend took pleasure n such a small thing.

"I remembered. You hate salad, love fruit" Rhys pointed a finger at him "There will be a fruit salad with pudding tonight, the next few nights while we see the fruit off. Salad with the streak for the rest of the crew along with chips for tea...for you I remember you like mushy peas, right?"

"Oh my god!" Ianto slammed his hands down with mock severity, "Now! Only now that I am ensnared in Jack's immortal grip to I see I could have had you! Damnit Rhys, you would have been a good wife!"

"Are you calling me the wife?" Jack asked with shock.

"Don't' be silly" Ianto snorted as he chose a tomato, "Toshiko is the wife."

Jack leaned back to stare at Ianto as he calmly cut his tomato into sections and settled to eat, pretending to be unaware of Jack's look.

"She's mine!" Owen said.

"Yes, but you are her wife" Ianto pointed the knife, then couldn't hold it and started to laugh.

"Wanker" Owen muttered.

"Well, I don't mind being the wife" Rhys said to Ianto, reaching out to pat his arm affectionately, "You are a lot less maintenance than the last mate."

Now they were all laughing, the ease of silly play banter that a family has was bounding off the walls as Owen bemoaned the lack of bitching he would have to snark back at now and Rhys threatened him with laxatives if he started prancing about yelling 'what about me; at the top of his lungs.

Ianto watched them play, siblings who loved one another and saw now that Rhys had been terribly unhappy with her but unable to walk away. Funny how some people hang in there not because they hope it will get better but because they fear things can get worse.

"Well, I for one am very glad you are with us" Ianto said softly to Rhys as everyone else held conversations, "You are a good friend."

Rhys glowed with delight as he nodded, offering a little basket of bread rolls.

"Yum" Jack said gleeful reaching across for one as well.

"Going to try me hand at fried bread next" Rhys said happily and Ianto looked at the little roll with delight.

"You baked these?"

"Yep" Rhys was chuffed with himself, "My pizza dough if lovely and light too."

"Ah. Pizza" Jack sighed.

"That's for day after tomorrow. Leftover day" Rhys told him, "Pizza does lunch and a huge stew for tea"

"Bloody hell" Owen spluttered as he turned to listen, "I don't know if my little body can fit all the yummies you have planned. Good thing we are weightless out here, I'm gonna pile on the pounds at this rate."

"Ah! Point!" Jack said loudly and the table paused to listen, "Weight training and some self defence later. Anyone wants to come, I want you to all be able to defend yourselves. Your soldiers now. I want you all to know your way around guns as well as hand to hand."

"Guns?" Stephen asked.

"Yep, no firing in space but gun care and handling. Then when we get back some live shooting. I will be happy to let you do that once you all pass the basic handling tests" Jack nodded and Ianto smiled lovingly at his Cariad as he made up the afternoon's activities like they were away on a kid's summer camp.

Ianto had a feeling it was all going to be fine with him involved.

Especially now the 'fun police' was no longer in attendance.


	13. 5.30pm

Tosh was glad of the food, Ianto watching her eat it on the floor of the bridge surrounded by the circuitry scattered around her like children's Lego or something as he floated gently in the captains chair.

"Right" Luke called out, "We have a satellite coming close by, can I scan this one?"

"Sure" Tosh said without looking up from her salad as Luke made a noise that was eerily similar to Ianto's when seeing a new bag of coffee.

"Careful Luke, don't bring us too close" Ianto said softly, watching as Luke manoeuvred close enough to read the plaque in the side of it.

"Russian?" Luke frowned, "Hang on, this is old. Way old. I don't think it even goes anymore"

Jack leaned on the back of the chair as he looked at Luke's screen, "Yeah. I think this is just space junk. You know what?"

Luke turned and raised an eyebrow.

"We could blow it up" Jack whispered with glee and Owen hooted from behind Tosh.

Ianto smiled and went to give the chair to Jack but Jack waved a hand at him to stay and ran to a workstation.

"Ianto, you call the numbers out, me and Luke will triangulate" Jack said with glee, knowing the boy would be able to work out the mathematical increments needed to sight up the weaponry and Ianto called out calmly as they got close.

"We are half a click, a little to the left Luke, we need it dead bang" Ianto said and Jack sniggered.

"Dead bang, good one" Owen agreed as Ianto smiled, settling to feel the vessel dip slightly as Luke over compensated, then realised the mistake and corrected. Jack looked over and smiled encouragingly as Luke concentrated, his tongue between his teeth as he finally got the hang of it.

"Well done" Ianto said softly, "Perfect."

"Right, let's see how much power we have here" Jack said happily and then looked to Ianto expectantly who stared but, then started as he remembered who was in charge and he laughed softly along with the rest of the crew.

"Ok" he said "So I forgot. OK. Lets settle ya shites!"

"Right" Ianto took a deep breath, "Engage."

Jack pushed the button and a bright light flashed.

Then nothing.

"Cariad?" Ianto frowned, "It's still there."

Jack looked over at Tosh and then hurried over to kneel and start wriggling wires, hissing at her at they tried to find the bad circuit.

Ianto turned to remind Jack that the weaponry was still armed, then Jack pushed in a board and there was a blinding flash and Ianto felt the Vessel shudder as she fired and the satellite seemed to evaporate.

"Lovely" Ianto said dryly as Owen chortled and slapped at Rhys, the large man gripping Ianto's chair with shock.

"What the hell!" Rhys spluttered, "Who fired that?"

"Jack did several minutes ago, he never belayed the order to the computer" Ianto sighed.

"Um. Oops?" Jack grinned.

"Jack!" Ianto scolded.

"Aw, come on. It was safe and locked on, we could have moved anywhere and it would have still hit it, we calibrated it correctly" Luke said with confidence, "There was no danger."

Ianto nodded, "But there was no one at the switch. I do not like that."

"Sorry love, we found the fault" Jack said softly, "I can fix the controls so it needs a manual release?"

"OK" Ianto nodded, "Best."

"Or voice command?" Jack said with glee and rushed to Luke where they took the next twenty minutes creating a programme for voice commands that recognised Ianto's voice.

Jack was excited and Luke showed satisfaction in a job well done.

Rhys just wanted to tell them there was dinner ready when they were, he hadn't been ready for all of that but was soon leaning in to watch Tosh as her fingers flew, knitting the new programme into the alien system with ease.

"Did you say food?" Ianto sighed, "We will get fat porkers at this rate."

"Nah" Rhys snorted, "A good meal sorts things out. Do you realise it's been ages since breakfast?"

"Morning tea, lunch, afternoon tea..." Ianto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw, they don't count" Rhys said and Ianto smiled as he heard his grandmother's phrase.

"What is it now...6.30?" Ianto checked the clock and fond he was correct, "OK, Tea at seven, that work?"

"Lovely" Rhys said happily, "It's all ready, I will go set up now."

Ianto stifled a yawn and was surprised to find he was tired.

Then he remembered that stag and smiled.

Yes.

It has been a long day, tea and maybe a shower before bed. Ianto glanced over at Jack and smiled softly.

Jack looked like he could do with a good scrub too.


	14. 7.00pm

 

Rhys had been a great cook once again and everyone dug in, even as Ianto pushed his food around his plate and Jack looked over to watch his love wilt more than the flower arrangement.

"Rhys, this is all wonderful but I am so tired" Jack said loudly, "Any chance I can take a plate and beg off? Ianto? Do you mind love?"

Ianto looked gratefully at him for knowing to save him and smiled, "I will come too. A good night's sleep and we will all be firing on all cylinders."

Some soft sniggering had Ianto turning towards the table, "Too soon?"

"You are a cheeky one sometimes" SJ said affectionately, "Such a cad."

"Not my fault" Ianto pouted, "Jack does rub against me all the time, bound to leave some residue behind sooner or later."

Now open laughter as they left the table and headed back towards their cabin, Jack carrying the plates as Ianto yawned and stretched, "Feel a pull in my shoulder. Might have some hot water run on it to loosen it a bit."

"I could massage it for you" Jack offered and Ianto hummed.

"After our shower Cariad" Ianto said happily, leading Jack into their room and he waited patiently for Jack to place the plates in the small refrigerator then turn to follow as they moved to the wet room.

Jack moved gently, sliding his hands down Ianto's side in a gentle caress, his arms eased behind his back, settling low on his spine, pressing Ianto even closer against him as his head lowered, never breaking eye contact until the second their lips touched.

Everything about Ianto fit perfectly, moulded to Jack, blended with him, captured him. Fire burned from within, and Ianto Jones was his only hope of quenching the flames. Tongues tangled and collided; hands roamed and explored. When Ianto released the tiniest moan of pleasure, Jack almost lost what little control he still had; his hips rocked toward Ianto in a dance as old as the ages.

Just one more taste. One more caress. One more second of his body pressing against Ianto's. And more than anything else at this very moment, he knew one more of anything with Ianto would not be enough.

Jack kissed Ianto's lips, the edge of his mouth, down to his chin and back to the opposite corner, before pulling away. Keeping him close, his hands still on Ianto's hips, he let his forehead come to rest against Ianto's. Slow ragged breaths mirrored Ianto's own attempt to gather his wits and get his body under control.

Taking in a long calming breath and releasing it in a slow stuttered huff, Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. The rapid tattoo of their heartbeats matched. He felt the need to calm down, the lust firing through his blood like a freight train, Jack's pheromones making him weak at the knees. They weren't a couple of kids making out on Lover's Lane for Godsake.

Filled with wanting and longing and an all-consuming need to be one in body and soul with his Welsh angel, only one thing was missing. Dragging away his mouth, Jack lightly touched one corner of Ianto's lips, then the other. Ianto's soft mewl of pleasure and his warm fingertips swirling at Jack's nape made pulling back even harder, but he had to. He had to be clear. Ignoring the rush of arousal thrumming through his veins, he took a deep calming breath. His lips a breath away from Ianto's, he crossed the last barrier. "I love you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto's lips curved against his, his hot breath mercilessly teasing his senses. "God, I hoped I wasn't the only one. I love you too, Jack Harkness."

Never had any words sounded so sweet. Drawing Ianto in, Jack's mouth crashed against his. Having this man in his arms forever would not be long enough.

Not now he really knew what true love is.

..

.

.

.

.

So ends day five...thanks for reading.


End file.
